


【JayTim】Confession

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Tim Drake, Breeding Kink, Crying, Crying Tim Drake, Dark fic, Deepthroating, Demon Jason Todd, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Oral Sex, JayTim Spooktober 2020, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Jason Todd, Pregnancy Kink, Priest Tim Drake, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Slut Shaming, They are in love with the others, Top Jason Todd, Twisted Character, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim Blaming, belly bulge, just a little bit comfort, they just cannot admit it like normal people do
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Tim在教堂已經關門之後，還遇到一個想要告解的男人。After the Church was closed, Tim found out that there was a man who wanted to make his confession.中文書面語（Traditional Chinese）
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	【JayTim】Confession

Tim Drake是個小鎮上年輕的神父，他小時候並沒有想過自己會有天成為一個神父，可是有時候命運就是這麼神奇，自有她的安排。今天晚上只有他值班，一般來說他只需要在晚上打掃收拾教堂即可。

然而一個不速之客打斷了他本平靜的晚上，一個高大的男人走進教堂，吸引了男生的注意。「先生？我們今天已經關門了，有甚麼可以幫到你的嗎？」Tim疑惑地看著眼前的男人，心裡不太確定到底對方是如何進來的，畢竟他在開始打掃以前，已經確保教堂的閘門都已經鎖上，而且圍在教堂的閘門有五六米高。也許是有哪些地方沒有鎖好吧，Tim思考著。

「我是來告解的，神父。」男人低著頭，使Tim無法看清他的外貌。然而對方聲音有點熟悉，Tim卻一時間沒有想起曾在哪裡聽過這把聲音。不過不管如何，既然男人已經到來這裡，也沒有必要把他趕走。所以Tim點點頭，示意他可以聽對方的告解。

「請先稍等一會，因為告解室已經鎖上，我先去......」沒等Tim的話說完，男人便把他拉到懷裡。Tim完全不知道為何對方可以這般快從遠處到來他的身邊，還把他抱進懷中。「不需要，Tim，我們不需要到告解室。」這時Tim可以聽到對方的聲音，過往的回憶瞬間躥進他的腦海裡。不，不可能的，不可能是Jason。

「想我了嗎，Timbers？」看出小神父的慌亂，這時男人也不再故弄懸虛，譏諷似地喊到Tim的名字。「不，這不可能的，你已經......」雖然已經過了好幾年，可是Tim仍然無法說出Jason已經死去的事實。「來吧，看著我的臉再說一次。」男人用力地把Tim的下巴抬起，好讓對方可以看向自己的臉龐。

那雙暗藍色的眼睛寫滿了震驚，不可能的，Jason不可能復活的。「Yup，我應該已經死去是嗎？」他看著Jason勾起一邊嘴角，得意的壞笑，這是過往Jason的招牌笑容。「為了和你在一起，我當時犧牲自己的性命和惡魔定下契約，只為得到你。而我親愛的Timmy竟然在這裡成為一個神父。My my，真讓我失望。」

聽到他的話，Tim驚訝瞪大了雙眼，他一直以為Jason是因為他拒絕了他而自殺的，這也是男生成為神父的原因，為了贖罪。可是現在Jason說出另一個版本，讓他無法相信對方對自己的執著竟如此之大。那個時候他拒絕Jason並非他不喜歡對方，而是他無法接受自己是同性戀的事實，可是Jason並不知道Tim對他的想法。

「Jason，你想要甚麼？」說是沒有不安的話，那肯定是騙人的。Tim仍然用雙眼看向對方，可是聲音的顫抖出賣了他。「你足夠聰明，Timmy bird。既然你記得我的名字，那你應該知道我一直以來想要的是甚麼。」Jason的手握緊了Tim的下巴，不讓他有逃脫的可能。他強迫Tim看著他那雙金色的雙眼，一字一句和男生說：「我要你，我要你全心全意地愛著我，我要你成為我的婊子，我要你的一切，Timothy Jackson Drake。」

Tim試圖推開Jason，可就算是當時的人類他也推不開，更別提是，力氣過人的惡魔了。男生只得握緊了掛在胸前的十字架，希望他的信仰至少可以幫助他，卻惹來惡魔無情的嘲諷：「不要那麼天真，Timbo，你知道沒有人可以拯救你的。」Jason伸手把十字架扯到一邊，把男生推到祭台上，扯開他的上衣，露出了一片雪白的胸膛。

「不！」Tim的手努力地想要推開Jason，雙腿用力地揮動，希望可以擊中惡魔，讓他至少有逃離的可能。可惜他的動作對惡魔來說只是無意義的掙扎，尖銳的笑聲擊中了Tim的心，他曾經愛過的男生並不會這樣笑，不，這不是他。「不要掙扎了，Tim。你知道你是我的。雖然我現在是個惡魔，但我並不希望傷害你，所以不要讓事情變得複雜。」Jason憐惜似地用姆指指腹摩挲男生微啟的唇上，卻毫不留情地把它塞進Tim的濕潤的嘴巴當中。

Jason的指頭在他的口腔內肆意地玩弄Tim的舌頭，刻意按壓它，稍微用力便把男生的下顎往下推開，讓惡魔可以看到柔軟的舌頭如何被他的指頭玩弄。「我建議你不要想著反抗的事情，不然不只是你，我會讓你所有重視的人都死去。」Jason知道所有對Tim來說很重要的人，他的男生是為了別人願意犧牲自己的乖孩子。當他看到Tim恐懼地瞪大雙眼時，Jason感覺到內心難以言喻的快感。

恐懼是惡魔的糧食，Tim Drake是Jason Todd的慾望。

Tim自知沒有反抗的餘地，但不代表他要配合，就算眼前的惡魔頂著Jason的外貌，也不表示他就是他愛的男人。他就這樣躺在祭台上，看到在聳立在教堂中央的耶穌雕像正看著他，使他不得不別過頭，他無法讓神聖之人看到自己被惡魔佔有的情境，這是褻瀆的行為。

Jason張開嘴巴在Tim的身上開始啃咬著，他一點都不帶憐惜，就像要懲罰似地在男生身上留下痕跡。他仍然記得當時被Tim狠狠拒絕地痛楚，那個時候他每天都無法呼吸，每次看到Tim的時候就只有無盡的絕望。直到他和十字路口惡魔定下契約，以自己的靈魂作交換，讓他可以得到Tim。當初無人知道肉身的死亡只是開端，現在就算是上帝下凡也無法把Tim在他身邊搶走。

惡魔的手男生的身上游走，Tim有過性經驗，不是很多，可是他曾經也和別人做過。然而Jason給他的感覺和以前跟別人做愛的時候，完全不一樣。Jason幾乎像是想要吞噬他一樣，啃咬他的時候，除了痛楚還帶著難以啟齒的微弱快感。Jason的牙齒用力地咬在他的脖子和鎖骨上，Tim知道就算是神父裝的領子，也無法遮擋充滿佔有慾的咬痕。

「不要咬.....」Tim的聲音有點顫抖，他不願細思這是因為害怕還是快感所致。「為甚麼不呢？你還不願意接受你已經是我的了嗎？」Jason的聲音充滿黑暗和佔有欲，惡魔冰冷的息打在Tim的皮膚上，使男生的一陣汗毛立了起來。他決定不再說話，靜靜地躺在祭台上讓惡魔佔有自己。

無論Tim有多想否認自己的反應，但他的生理反應是誠實的，帶著痛苦的快感把他微小的呻吟逼出來。Jason固然沒有忽略他的聲音，得戚地笑說：「Well well well，誰想到我的小神父這麼敏感呢？」帶著侮辱意味的說話使男生羞紅了臉，他別過臉，不想看向對方異人的金瞳，可他的反應只惹得惡魔笑得更開懷。

Jason很快便不再滿足於啃咬對方的脖子和頸窩，他一直往下舔，直到他可以舔上男生的乳尖。Tim喘息著，他可以清楚地感覺到對方舌頭的每一個動作，男人的舌頭如何上下撥弄他的乳珠，靈巧地轉動舌頭，含著他的乳首，輕輕地用牙齒扯著它。「真想看到它充滿奶水的樣子。」Jason刻意邊玩弄Tim的乳頭，邊抬眼看著男生羞恥的模樣。Hell，Jason已經感覺到他的陰莖繃緊內褲的感覺。

Tim用一隻手臂擋在眼前，假裝自己看不到正在發生的事情，佯裝這一切只是場惡夢。他想反駁對方的話，他是個男生，不會懷孕就不會有奶水。可是Jason把他弄得很舒服，他生怕一開口，羞人的呻吟便會全數跑出來。這次Jason沒有強迫他開口，只用閒著的其中一隻手撫到Tim的胸前，指腹按壓被忽略的乳尖，感受它在指尖慢慢地變硬，滿意地笑了。

惡魔刻意用力地發出吸吮聲，旨在羞侮男生，讓他知道自己是在被誰佔有。Tim的手緊攥在祭台邊緣，關節因用力而泛白，幾乎連指尖都要陷進木製的桌子上，就像那是他的救生木一樣。他知道自己一旦鬆開手，那無法自控的手將會搭在Jason的腦袋上。

「你嚐起來很好，比以前我在夢中想到的更好。」Jason想起了在還活著的時候，他在意識到自己愛上Tim之前，便已經開始在夢中看到男生的臉蛋，對他做盡所有下流的情事，讚美他、羞侮他、佔有他，一遍又一遍被他推到高潮，淫靡地發出甜膩的呻吟，被他操得神智不清。 

就算是現在，Jason還是愛著Tim，每一分每一秒都愛著他。他曾經以為Tim也對他有意思，可是沒有想到對方當時竟然冷酷無情地拒絕他，甚至把他之前給他的所有東西扔掉。Tim不接受他並不是讓他絕望的原因，而是他的心意被無情地踐踏，那才是他把靈魂出賣給惡魔的原因。即使這樣，他還是無可救藥地愛著眼前的男生，沒有人知道他多想要抱著對方溫柔地和對方做愛。可是他的絕望和恨，讓他無法把愛意正確地輸出來，他想要報復，他想讓Tim記著自己。

回憶到這點的Jason感到眼前一片紅，內心某把聲音在告訴他：操他、操他，讓他牢記他是屬於你的。Jason屈服在這股聲音下，他不再親吻Tim的身體。惡魔拉著男生擋在眼前的手，幾乎是把他從祭台上扯下來。Jason一屁股靠在祭台邊上，迫Tim跪在他面前，把男生的腦袋壓到他的胯下。

「如果你不想等會流血的話，我建議你好好把它舔濕。」Tim微顫的手把惡魔的皮帶解開，拉開拉鏈，猶豫又不安地把Jason的褲子連同內褲拉下來。Jason沒有催促Tim的動作，畢竟光是看到Tim跪在自己身下，一臉屈辱地準備給他口交的樣子，他還有甚麼需要不滿的地方嗎？

失去了束縛的陰莖一下子就彈出來，堅硬的碩大一下便打在毫無防備的Tim的臉上，讓男生睜大了雙眸。年少時他有想像過和Jason做愛的可能，當時他偶爾會偷瞄Jason的胯下。他一直都知道Jason的下身尺寸確實傲人，可是他沒有想到他真的那麼大。「Yep，我知道我很大，寶貝。」Jason扯出一個笑容，看到Tim因為自己的尺寸而驚訝實在過於滿足。

「怎麼不給它一個親吻？」惡魔的手放在男生的髪間，施力讓男生的臉靠到他的胯間。Tim因被濃密的陰毛捅在臉上的搔癢而皺起眉頭，可是他知道Jason剛才說得有道理。如果Jason沒有打算用上潤滑液的話，那麼他的確需要好好把它舔濕，至少他不希望自己會留血。所以他抬起手，握上肉棒的柱身，伏身向前，在龜頭上親吻一口。

被Tim握在手中的巨物馬上興奮地跳動一下，男生的內心當然清楚對方想要他為其口交，可是他不想輕易屈服。至少他不想看上去那麼自願，他只是嘟起嘴巴親吻柱身，一直不肯主動舔弄或是含著它。

「舔。」Jason冷酷的語氣在無人的教堂中回盪，偌大的黑暗空間中只有Jason、Tim，還有聳立在祭台背後的耶穌。Tim聽從Jason的命令，張開嘴巴把舌頭伸出來，試探地舔過已經滲出前列腺液的龜頭，帶著絲鹹意的液體沒有如Tim想像的難以入口。他先用舌頭舔過紫紅的龜頭，再沿著莖身來回舔弄過Jason的堅硬。他聽著從頭頂上傳來的喘息聲，知道男人因為他的動作而更興奮。

不消片刻，光是舔舐莖身已經無法滿足Jason。他又繼續命令：「含，Timmy。」也許因為已經給Jason舔濕對方的陰莖，Tim沒有像剛才那猶豫，反而在聽到命令的時候，不帶猶豫地張開嘴巴，把男人的陽具含在嘴裡。

男生的嘴巴馬上充斥腥羶的味道，口腔分泌出更多的口水，似乎是被口中的重量和挑撥起情慾似的。由於Jason實在太大，Tim不得不張大嘴巴才可以含進惡魔的陰莖。光是要維持含著對方三分一的肉棒，對於未曾口交過的男生來說已經很艱難，更別說是上下來回套弄它。

在陽具插進濕熱的小嘴時，Jason難以自控地仰起頭，發出滿足的低吼。光是被Tim含著，Jason便覺得自己現在就能射滿對方的小嘴，可是這樣哪有樂趣呢？他低頭看著Tim艱難地大張嘴巴，眼中似乎蒙上一層霧氣，粉嫩的小嘴緊緊地包裹著他的肉棒。那他媽的感覺太好了。

「動起來，就像個婊子一樣含著我的陰莖。（Move, suck it like a bitch.）」Jason不等Tim反應，按在男生後腦上的手再次拖力，拉扯他的頭髪，強迫男生為他口交。Tim痛苦地皺起眉頭，雙手抵在Jason結實的大腿上，想把男人推開，對方卻分毫不動。Jason快速地在他的嘴巴裡抽插，他的嘴巴因為碩大而必須盡力張開，下巴開始變得疼痛。可是他的身體卻因Jason的動作和給他帶來的痛楚，而逐漸起了反應。

Jason還未注意到Tim身下的反應，還沉醉於抽插Tim的嘴巴所帶來的身心滿足之中。「放鬆喉嚨。」意識到Jason話中的意思之後，Tim終於重拾反抗的力氣，他瞪大暗藍色的雙眼，雙手用力地拍打惡魔的大腿，希望對方可以放過自己。

不，不可能的。這不可能插得進他的喉嚨。

他本以為自己的反抗會惹來Jason的不悅，沒有想到反之會引出對方的輕笑。「你逃不掉的，我親愛的Timmy。」Jason的手把Tim的嘴巴往胯間推去，Tim的喉嚨慢慢被對方傘狀的龜頭推開，他可以感覺到男人的陰莖的正一點點打開他的喉嚨。這真的實在過於駭人，甚至任憑Tim再努力，也無法讓Jason移動半分。

Tim在眼眶中打轉的淚水，終於不住打轉自臉蛋滑下。不應被用作性事的喉嚨傳來陣痛，他甚至無法合上嘴巴咬下Jason的陰莖。直到Tim的鼻尖碰到Jason的硬挺的陰毛時，惡魔的手才不再在他的腦袋上施力。可是Jason的手放在Tim突起的喉嚨上，單薄的皮膚突出了Jason碩大的形狀。

「操，我就知道當你的嘴巴含著我的陰莖時，會讓你變得更好看。」Jason的侮辱讓Tim的淚水流得更凶，他愛的Jason不是這樣的，他想要回他那甜蜜的少年，而不是現在冷酷無情的惡魔。Jason沒有停下來，他們都知道他不會停下來的。

Jason開始在他的喉嚨裡抽插，每一下動作都帶出Tim作嘔的反應。Tim的生理反應讓他想要把侵佔他喉嚨的巨物吐出，可是惡魔的大手就在他的後腦上，他只能隨著對方的動作，讓Jason操他的嘴巴。男人確保每一下抽出來的時候都把龜頭留在Tim的口腔裡，插回去的時候整根陰莖都會埋進Tim的嘴巴裡。

他當然從這粗暴的性事中獲得快感，當他看到男生邊哭泣邊吞吐他的陰莖時，伴隨著滿足身心的快感，是他不願意承認的心痛。不，Jason早就不是過往那個甜蜜的少年，他在心裡這樣說服自己。Jason拉扯Tim的髪絲，強迫他前後擺動腦袋，精壯的腰肢同時配合自己的動作，抽插對方的又濕又熱的嘴巴。

Jason的動作倏然間變得更快也更用力，Tim驚慌地感覺到嘴巴裡的陰莖像是有節奏地跳動，亦變得更大。他知道男人快要射，他不想要被射在嘴巴裡，不。可惜沒有人聽到他內心的想法，況且就算Jason知道他的想法，也不會輕易地放過他。

果不其然，他聽到男人充滿情慾的沙啞嗓音開始低哮：「Yes......操......我要射了，Tim。我要射滿你的嘴巴......Fuck...吞下去！」Jason用力地把Tim的腦袋壓在他的䐀間，連Tim的呼吸也要奪去，讓整根陽具沒入在Tim的嘴巴裡。Tim可以向後退的空間也沒有，只得感受著一陣又一陣濃精射進他的喉管內。

別無他選的Tim只能把Jason的白濁努力地吞進腹部，雙手用力地抓住Jason的大腿，承受這痛苦的對待。直到Jason終於把精液都射出來，莖身稍微變軟的時候，他沒有馬上把陰莖完全抽出來。稍稍把半軟的陽具從男生的喉嚨退出，但仍然把陰莖放在Tim的口腔裡。

「抬頭看著我。」Jason似是憐惜地在Tim被抽插得生痛的喉嚨上輕柔地撫摸，如同要緩解男生的痛楚一樣。仍然被逼含著他陰莖的Tim勉強抬起頭，讓惡魔可以看到他的樣子。在看見Tim的臉頰時，Jason差點沒忍住想要倒抽一口氣。

他跪在地上的男生現在一臉淫亂地看著他，暗藍色的眼睛中寫滿委屈和痛苦，可是就算是被淚水遮蓋，仍不阻Jason望到男生眼底中埋藏著的快感。Tim那帶著肉感的臉蛋因為嘴巴的陰莖而鼓起來，因粗暴的插抽而變得紅腫的粉嫩嘴巴仍緊緊地含著肉棒。上衣被扯開的神父服露出剛才被他又啃又咬的身體，佈滿密密麻麻的紫紅色咬痕，還有挺立在空中的乳尖，而這一切全是Jason的傑作。

Jason終於把他的陰莖在男生濕熱的口腔裡抽出來，看著自己的陰莖抽出來的一瞬，Jason馬上又恢復半硬的狀態。他的男生嘴巴仍然張著，Jason可以清楚看到他的龜頭來出來的時候，在男生的舌頭上拉出一條白濁的液體，最終自男生的嘴角滑下。「Fuck。」Jason又輕罵一聲。

終於可以正常呼吸的Tim馬上大口大口地吸入得來不易的氧氣，可是喉嚨傳來的痛楚讓他只得大聲咳嗽。Tim攥繄喉嚨，希望可以緩解痛楚。Jason沒有說話，即使他想要報復，他想要Tim記住自己，他的愛仍然存在。他並沒有那麼殘酷，所以他讓Tim找回呼吸的節奏。

然而在這個時候，他意外地看見了一些小發現，使他不自覺地又揚起笑容。這可真是個驚喜的意外。他難得耐心地等待Tim緩過氣來，男生仍然跪在他面前，雙手分別放在膝蓋上。Jason用鞋尖分開Tim的雙腿，讓他可以飽覽對方胯下的布料，因為剛才的口交而立起了一個小帳篷。

他禁不住吹了聲口哨，非常滿意Tim敏感的表現，皮鞋鞋尖踩上對方的堅硬，不會過於用力，但足以讓男生感覺到壓力，果然一下便逼出一聲帶著甜蜜的呻吟。「你真的是個小婊子，不是嗎？（Aren't you a little slut?）」才剛恢復過來的Tim馬上又羞紅了臉，夾緊大腿想要掩飾自己的生理反應，可是馬上便被Jason賞了一個巴掌。「誰讓你把腿合起來的，婊子？」Tim吃痛地抽了下通紅的鼻尖，強迫自己張開雙腿，好讓Jason可以看到他已經硬起來的陰莖。

「這才像樣，站起來脫光。」Jason看著Tim站起來，把已經破爛的上衣脫下來，雙手卻遲遲沒有動作。「褲子。」Tim咬著下唇，他的胸腔到臉頰都因為屈辱而燙得發紅。他緩慢地把褲子解開，讓它沿著筆直的雙腿滑到地上。Jason不悅地挑起眉頭看著Tim，語氣開始帶著不耐煩：「還有你的內褲。」惡魔可以看見男生把白色的內褲脫下來時，被青莖的前列腺液打濕的地方，拉出一條白絲。

現在他的Tim一絲不掛地站在他身前，昏暗的教堂中沒有亮起燈光，可是從玻璃窗傳入的月色湊巧照在男生的身上，映得他像雪白的身體像是發亮似。Jason一時錯覺以為自己的眼前站著一位天使，那本以為已經死去的心再次為男生跳動，只為他跳動。他的Tim左手握拳垂在身側，右手則抱著左手的手肘，一條長腿稍微曲起，想要遮蓋他已經情動的胯下。Jason嚥了口涎液，天，他的男生真的很漂亮。

Jason忍不住把男生拉到懷裡，在Tim沒有反應過來之時，便讓嘴巴叼在對方的之上。Tim的嘴巴很柔軟，並他想像中更要柔軟不知多少倍。因為吃驚而微啟的嘴巴給予了Jason機會，他馬上讓舌頭滑在男生的口腔裡。惡魔可以嚐出自己的味道，說實話這有點嘔心，不過他只專注於Tim的嚐起來的甜味。

他終於可以親上對方的嘴巴，並不是在夢中，也不是在幻想。Jason的大手環在Tim的腰上，有些驚喜地發現男生竟然回應他的親吻。Tim抬起腦袋，雙手搭在Jason寛廣的肩上，張開嘴巴和Jason的舌頭糾纏。Tim絲毫不在意自己赤裸的身體靠在Jason的皮衣上，甚至還稍微踮起腳尖迎合對方的動作。Jason不太確定為甚麼Tim突然會開始如此配合他，事實只有男生才知道。

沒有人知道Tim想要這個親吻多久，久得在他年少時意識到自自己的心意之時，便一直想要擁有。終於等來這個親吻的Tim一時忘記了他們的處境，遺忘自己的信仰，忘記對方是個惡魔，只希望可以迎合對方，得到更深的親吻。也許他的Jason還存在於對方的身體，只是惡魔現在忘了自身的另一面。

他們就像是要把對方的氣息掠奪似地接吻，不單是唇上的接觸，他們還用上舌頭和牙齒，不僅舔過對方每一吋地方，更輕咬著對方的唇瓣，就像他們是熱戀中的情侶一樣。沒有料想到的是，Jason是先退出這個親吻的人。

Jason低下頭，好讓額角可以抵上男生的。雖然沒有再親吻，但他們的嘴巴仍舊抵在對方的之上。惡魔沙啞的聲音在男生的唇上響起：「你不知道我有多愛你，Tim。為甚麼當時要拒絕我，為甚麼要讓我如此絕望？」就算是Tim本人，他當時公然地羞辱Jason對他的愛意這點，他仍然歷歷在目。他當時過於膽小，不敢承認對對方的愛慕，甚至導致了他的死亡。他從未有一天忘記。

Tim想要道歉，卻啞口無言，不知如何開口。還沒等他組織出字句之前，Jason便繼續開口說話：「你不知道那種絕望，你不知道我是如何從六吋黃土之下徒手爬回地面，只為了見到你！」憶起那股絕望和痛苦，很快便讓Jason再次燒紅了雙眼。被背叛的感覺像是烙在他的身上似的，一時間把剛才甜蜜的愛意掩蓋住。

他把Tim再次扔到祭台上，兩指一動稍微施出法力，讓男生的雙手抱著自身的大腿根部，將從未被窺探過，那最隱蔽的粉穴展露在Jason的眼前。突如其來的粗暴讓Tim不住吸了一口氣，錯愕地發現自己無法動彈。他看著Jason蹲下來，就算沒有看到對方的臉龐，他也知道對方一定是在看他的後穴。

「別看......」無處可逃的Tim只能開口，希望Jason可以不要再盯著他的後穴，可是他沒有得到想要的回應，只得到惡魔的羞辱：「光是舔我就讓你這麼濕，早知道你這麼淫蕩的話，我當時就要了你。」他可以感覺到男人的手撫弄在他的陰莖上，姆指摩挲敏感不已的馬眼。Tim咬著牙關，默默承受男人對他的譏笑。

可是下一秒後穴傳來的奇怪觸感讓男生輕呼出聲，又濕又軟，不可能的。反應過來那是甚麼的Tim馬上瞪大了雙眼，不敢相信Jason竟然用舌頭舔舐他的後穴。「不，Jason......嗯...那很髒......不要......」這太超過了，超越了Tim可以接受的範圍。

Jason理所當然地忽視他的願望，先是用舌頭打濕穴口，才把舌頭伸進那緊緻穴道裡。Tim感覺到穴肉被濕潤又柔軟的舌頭推開，他想要躲開，卻無奈被Jason的魔力鎖在原地，無法移動，唯二能移動的，一是他的指頭，二是他的腳掌。「不要舔，求你了......Jason......」Tim幾乎要羞愧得哭泣，那個地方太髒，他無法想像Jason居然在舔弄它。羞恥感讓他甚至願意向Jason開口求饒，只希望惡魔能夠放過他。

「你求饒得真動人，繼續求我，也許我就不舔了。（You beg so good. Keep begging, maybe I won't rim you then.）」雖然Tim不想承認，可是被舔弄竟然向他的下腹傳來陣陣的快感，特別是Jason還在舔他的時候，還故意套弄他早就硬透的陰莖。「求你......求你...啊...嗯.....啊...求你了......」被弄得意亂情迷的Tim已經無法思考，他到底是想求對方停下，還是求對方繼續。

Jason似乎也認為Tim不知道自己在請求甚麼，於是他笑了，更用力地舔弄男生的後穴。直到男生的小穴被他舔得又濕又軟的時候，Jason終於快速地舔濕自己的食指，把指頭插進去。他們都沒有想到在插進去的時候，男生便繃直雙腿，喊著Jason的名字便射出來了。

「你真的是個小蕩婦。（You really are a whore.）」Jason並沒有這個國際時間等待Tim適應，於是他用指頭沾了點Tim的白濁，毫不猶豫地，瞬間在還在高潮的男生的後穴多加一根手指。未被開拓過的小穴本來就緊得要命，加上正在高潮，Tim的後穴把Jason的指頭咬得幾乎無法移動。

Jason懊惱地一掌拍在男生的臀上，懲罰並不屬於他的錯誤。「放鬆點，Bitch。」即使他這樣命令，Tim也無法控制自己的身體反應，他有些委屈地抽了下鼻子。Jason就這樣，連同Tim高潮的時間也不放過，開拓著男生的小穴。

直到他把第三根指頭放進去之後，Jason仍然仔細地觀察穴肉是如何包裹他的手指，他看著每片皺摺因他粗大的手指而被撫平，滿意地低吼一聲。高潮過後那段時間的理智讓Tim再次可以看見周遭的景象。他看著在他身後的耶穌雕像凝望著他們的性事，使得沉浸在慾火中的Tim像是被澆了頭冷水似的。

不，不要這樣著我。我是被逼的，對不起，父親，請原諒我。

Tim閉上眼睛，不敢看向他一直以來的信仰，不願想著自己在教堂裡張開大腿，沉淪在背德的快感中。可是Jason總不放過他，在他體內的指頭找到了他的敏感點。男生的身軀馬上顫動了一下，呻吟再次被逼出來。Jason金色的瞳孔閃爍出異人的色彩，他屈曲指腹，好讓它們每次都可以磨蹭到男生的敏感點上。

在看到Tim的陰莖又一次起了反應之後，Jason決定不再忍耐。他站了起來，讓同樣已經再次硬起來的陰莖展示在Tim的面前。他解除了在Tim身上施加的魔力，雙手拉過男生的腳踝，把它們分別架在自己的肩上。

「記住了，我是第一個佔有你的人，你永遠都是屬於我的。」Jason握著柱身，對準一開一合的穴口推進去。Tim仰著腦袋，把脆弱的脖子露在Jason的面前，展示出優美的曲線。「不......太大...啊......啊...Jason......不行的......」Tim想要往上爬走，可是Jason眼明手快地抓住男生的臀瓣，把他固定在合適的位置上。

「你可以的，因為你天生就是用來被我操的。」Jason沒有理會Tim痛苦的掙扎，雖然他剛才已經用三根指頭為Tim做過擴張，可是惡魔的陰莖實在是太大了，三根指頭也無法比得上他又長又粗的陽具。「你好緊，Tim，咬得我好舒服。」Tim感覺自己快要被對方分開兩半，他無法思考對方如此大的原因，是他本來還是人類的時候便這樣，還是成了惡魔之後的天賦。

Tim全身因為痛楚而冒出薄汗，他張開嘴巴用力地呼吸，把痛感在呼到體外。直到他感覺到Jason的囊袋貼上他的胯下時，Tim不自覺地說出一聲：「上帝啊......」他的聲音傳進Jason的耳朵裡，惡魔沒有把他這句話當成一回事，反倒自滿地說：「Yea，呼喚我，我是你的上帝，而我也會是你的信仰。（Yea, call me, I am your God, I will be your only faith too.）」Tim喘著氣，想要說出反駁的話，可是卻因為體內的巨物而無法開口。

男生穴口被撐到最開，無法想像要是等會Jason開始動起來他會怎樣，他從未感覺到如此充滿。惡魔滿足地哼著，對於Tim的小穴完美的包裹自己煞是愉悅，他的陰莖甚至在Tim單薄的肚皮上撐出他的形狀，噢。Jason用手撫在那突起的肚皮上，能夠感受到自己的手隔著肚子摸到堅硬的感覺。

沒有任何提醒，Jason便開始移動，不過他沒有那麼殘忍，開始之時沒有那麼快。「啊...不......Jason...不......你太大了...唔......」他的每一下抽插都逼出對方的呻吟，男生痛苦地顫抖，雙手握緊了祭台的邊緣，嘴巴大張努力地維持呼吸。「你可以做到的，摸摸他，你的身體已經容納了他。」Jason拉過Tim的其中一隻手，讓他把手放在自己的肚皮上，感受他的陰莖如何在他的體內。

摸到突起的肚皮時，Tim不住滑下淚水。他的後穴不應作為這樣的用途，而Jason把他撐得太開了。「噢，看我可愛的小婊子，光是這樣就忍不住爽哭了嗎？」Jason當然知道他哭泣的原因，只是他故意扭曲對方哭泣的原因。他有說過他多喜歡看到Tim哭泣，以及一臉屈辱的表情嗎？

「這是...不對的......嗚...不要......啊......」Tim感覺到體內的肉棒在抽插，身體似乎已經習慣這股疼痛，抽插的動作不再只帶來痛楚，反倒像是帶著微弱電流一樣，自他的脊骨躥至四肢。「看看你，你這麼喜歡疼痛嗎？Pain Bitch？」Jason看著渾身泛紅的Tim，身下的陰莖因為這樣的動作，再次起了反應。儘管Tim不可能會承認，可是Jason下流的說話卻意外地讓他更興奮。

「不......我不...啊......嗯......」Tim嘗試否認，可是他無法制止快感逐漸在下腹匯聚，越發甜膩的呻吟蛻去了痛苦的輕顫。這甚至連Tim自己也可以聽出，更別說是正在操弄他的惡魔了。不需要更多反應，Jason開始不留情地在對方的體內抽插，當碩大的龜頭擦到某一點敏感點的時候，把男生高亢的叫聲逼出口之後，他便知道真正的樂趣要開始了。

Jason的雙手捏住Tim的肩膀，每次他要插到最底的時候，手臂用力地把男生拉到自己的胯間。「你喜歡這樣對吧？當有男人控制你的時候，你便硬成這個樣子。What a little slut。」Jason的羞辱讓Tim別過了臉，他不知道為甚麼他的身體會如此敏感。

惡魔每次都會緩慢地抽出，盯著緊緻的穴肉被他的動作稍微拉出，露出粉色的穴肉。插進去的時候都會準確地蹭到男生的敏感點，然後快速地捅到最深處。就算Tim再想否認，他的身體已經誠實地把一切告訴二人。

不，我不喜歡這樣，更不享受這樣的性事。這都是Jason強迫他的。

Tim在內心想要說服自己，可是伴隨著惡魔的動作，他的身體卻一直背叛他的想法，每次的抽插只帶來逐漸升溫的情慾。Tim感覺自己的身體被一又粗又熱的大肉棒推到慾火深處，不確定是慾望之火還是地獄之燄。然而無論是哪種，Tim也知道自己已經無法再像以前一樣。

「不...啊......Jason...不要....我要......啊......」下腹的快感讓他無處可逃，他可恨發現自己快要高潮。不，他不想。Tim捉住Jason握緊自己的前臂，希望可以掙脫對方的箝制，讓自己有逃離的可能。「那麼射出來，在我的肉棒上高潮，婊子。」任憑Tim再努力克制身下冒出的情慾，Jason仍然維持抽插他的動作，不單沒有減慢，甚至有變得更兇猛的跡象。

很快Tim便被迫攀上高峰，他眼前一白，架在Jason肩上那修長的白腿蹬直，腳踝用力地向下拗，顫抖著迎接高潮。「嗚......啊...嗯啊......啊.......」他從來沒有想過自己光靠後穴便可以達到高潮，他甚至是在教堂中高潮，Tim只覺得自己全身髒透了。他崩潰地哭泣，雙手掩著自己的臉蛋，不想讓惡魔有機會看到他的軟弱。可是Jason怎麼可能看不到，打從知道Tim的存在後，他便一直看著這個男生，沒有一天不去觀察對方的一舉一動。

Jason從未看過Tim哭得如此聲嘶力竭，彷彿全天下人都在欺負他一樣。這時Jason才突然驚醒，他到底對他愛的人做了甚麼？那雙本異人的金瞳突然褪去，露出在眼眸下本來屬於少年的湖水綠眼睛。他伏下身把Tim抱在懷裡，任由男生在他的懷中哭泣，不介意身上的汗水和精液佔滿他們的身體。

「Tim…...」Jason吻掉Tim額上的汗水，指尖溫柔地擦拭男生眼角的淚水，他不太會說安慰別人的說話，他只能以行動證明出他的道歉。可是Tim不理解，他從來不知道Jason的想法。「我......我愛過你...可是......你不是他......你是個惡魔...不是Jason Todd…...」Tim在哽咽間斷斷續續地把話吐出來，他喜歡的Jason不會對他做出如此殘酷之事，少年總是會對他揚起溫暖的笑容。

然而聽到Tim的話的Jason卻相當不悅，不理解對方為何仍然而拒絕他，就算他已經渾身上下都是他的味道，為甚麼他就不肯承認！剛才的湖水綠就像一閃而過，又變回惡魔的金眸。「愛我，你他媽的不准不愛我。」Jason扯著Tim的黑髪，讓他坐起來。強行在肉棒還在Tim體內的時候，讓男生轉身，趴在祭台上。

Tim又痛又舒服地喊了出來，眼角的淚水仍然不住向下滴。他的上身伏在祭台上，由於身高的問題，他被逼踮起腳尖，讓自己的屁股翹在空中。「你是我的！永遠都是屬於我的！」惡魔又恢復本來粗暴的動作，不帶憐惜地在男生的股瓣間來回抽插。他的手用力地捏著男生的兩片屁股，把它們往外推，好讓自己可以看到深埋在後穴的肉棒，是怎樣佔有緊咬著他的後穴。

祭台因他們的激烈的動作弄得吱吱作響，空盪的教堂中回蕩著不合宜的聲音，肉體的碰撞聲，還有男生哭喊的聲音，奏出淫亂的詩篇。「不要......啊......不......」Tim絕望地被惡魔佔有，他不知道場如同懲罰的性事要到甚麼時候才能結束。可是Jason再次把他操得很舒服，才射過不久的陰莖再次顫巍巍地站起來，隨著Jason的抽插滴出淫褻的前列腺液。

「為甚麼當時不承認你愛我！我會變成這樣都是因為你！」趴在桌上的Tim無法看到身後Jason的表情，可是他能聽出對方的聲音中的顫抖，讓他質疑惡魔正在哭泣。這個念頭擊中了Tim，他的少年正在哭泣，因為自己，又是因為自己。Tim的腦海中有把聲音在叫囂：這不是他的錯，他才是現在的受害者！然而聽著Jason脆弱的聲音，只讓Tim感覺到肚子裡的內臟都絞成一團，罪疚正感衝擊他的理智。

Jason伏在Tim的後背上，身下仍然兇猛地抽插Tim。可是他卻親密地在男生的後背上留下親吻，沒帶任何情欲。男生可以感覺到一點一滴的濕潤打在他的肩上，再被惡魔的薄唇親走。「我很冷，Timmy。你不知道在地獄是怎樣的......你不知道我徒手把泥土掘開，從地上回到地面的感覺，當時我的指頭都爛掉了，那很痛，Timbers…….為甚麼要我經歷這些......我只是想和你在一起，為甚麼我們不可以......」

Jason帶著哭腔的坦白讓Tim的心都揪起來，他從不想讓Jason經歷這些事情。如果當時他可以坦然面對自己的心情，那麼這一切都不發生，這都是他的錯。他想讓Jason知道自己心意，於是他轉過腦袋，好讓自己可以對上少年的眼睛。Tim知道自己不會再看到對方那雙熟悉的湖水綠眼眸，可是至少他想看著對方的臉說話。

「我......我愛你......」Tim在被插抽的過程中勉強地說，他想讓Jason平靜下來，不再像現在一樣。Jason馬上停下動作，難以置信地看著他：「甚麼......？」Tim知道對方現在不可能會相信他的話，可既然現在已經沒有退路，那也沒有需要隱瞞的東西。「我說我愛你......Jason……」他沒有想到會在少年的眼眸中看到晴熟悉又令人眷戀的湖水綠。

「不，不可能......你只是...不......」Tim可以看到湖水綠和金色在交叉切換，也許Jason也並不是那麼無藥可救，或者對方還是可以被拯救的。最後金色仍然佔了上鋒，還是被染上了金色。「你在騙我。你只是想讓自己可以逃離我身邊！騙子！你只是我的婊子！」如果這是自己心意被踐踏的感覺的話，那他似乎可以理解少年絕望如此的樣子。

現在Tim知道了兩個事實，一是Jason仍然愛著他，另一個是Jason不完全是惡魔，只是他需要被提醒。抱著這個信念，就算Jason的抽插是多麼粗暴，他的說話有多下流，Tim都能忍受。因為這一次，他不會再拋下少年一個，不在他知道Jason為他所做的事情之後。

「你是我的，你是我的，你是屬於我的，Timothy。」Jason就像是瘋了一樣不斷喃著這句話，可能想要說服Tim，更可能是說服自己。惡魔每一下都擊中他的敏感點，Tim瞇著眼睛放任Jason佔有他，不再掙扎。

Jason扯著他的頭髪，強迫他看著在祭台後的耶穌雕像。Tim吃痛地悶哼，別無他選地抬起頭，眼眶仍打轉淚水。「告訴衪你是我的。」Jason粗長的陰莖每次抽插都帶來難以描述的舒服，Tim的身體早已習慣這陣疼痛，只感覺到無盡的快感在吞噬他，他情難自禁地道出淫蕩的聖詩，只為Jason唱出的呻吟。

然而即使他不再壓抑自己的生理反應，他卻無法讓自己說出Jason想要聽的說話，至少在他的信仰面前，他無法屈服。Jason的大手用力地拍打在Tim的股瓣上，留下鮮紅的掌印，吃痛的感覺讓Tim的淚水在眼眶中被逼出。「說出來，婊子。」可是隨著Jason拍打他的痛楚，卻把本已沉淪在快感中的Tim推上高峰。小穴開始有節奏地收縮，緊咬在Jason的肉棒上，讓惡魔知道他快要高潮。

「還是你舒服得無法說話？」在Tim快要高潮的時候，Jason毫不猶豫地把紫紅的陽具抽出來，男生馬上不滿足地低哼，搖晃著腰身，讓屁股往後壓，希望可以感覺到Jason的肉棒。可是Jason當然不會如他所願，一隻手把男生固地在原地，另一隻手的指腹則在男生的穴口打轉，使得不到滿足的男生更欲求不滿地悲鳴。

「你知道要說甚麼的，Timmer。」Jason魅惑的聲音在他的身邊響起，Tim咬著下唇，寧願翹著屁股搖晃，也不願把話說出來。「Good try, but nope.」看穿他的意圖的Jason滿足地望著對方向他獻媚的樣子，刻意把指腹捅到男生的穴道中，卻又很快便把它抽回來。Tim受不了這種無法高潮的折磨，小聲地吱道：「我是你的.......」

Forgive me father, for I have sin.

「我聽不見。」知道男生開始屈服的惡魔在他身後笑了，手指插得更深。「我是你的......」這次男生的聲音變得更大，可是惡魔還是不滿足，他想讓男生大聲地在教堂承認出這點。「大聲點。」男生被羞侮得近乎無地自容，惡魔的手再次扯著他的頭髮，強迫他看著神聖的雕像，他終於服從地大聲說出口：「我是你的...Jason......我是屬於你的！」

得到滿意答案的Jason笑著把粗長的肉莖一下便插回濕熱的後穴當中，Tim的趾頭馬上捲縮起來，高亢地尖叫出聲。「求我，求我讓你高潮，我喜歡你求我的樣子。」Jason讓寬廣的胸膛靠在男生單薄的後背上，舔弄小巧的耳珠，低沉而又沙啞的聲音在男生的耳邊響起。

「求求你，求求你......啊...嗯......」Tim在高潮的邊緣上神智不清地懇求道，可是他根本就不知道對方想要甚麼。Jason此時竟富有耐心地引導他：「求我讓你高潮，求我射滿你，讓你懷孕。給我生個小寶寶好不好，寶貝？」Jason濕熱的氣息讓Tim的本就只剩情慾的腦袋更是糊塗，一切像是糊在一團似的，惡魔粗大的手指還插到他的嘴巴裡，讓他不得不大張嘴巴，使唾液不斷沿著對方的指頭滑下來。

I'm here to make my confession.

「求求你...啊.....求你讓我高潮......好....給你生小寶寶.......啊....填滿我...Jason.....Jay.......」Tim的淫語讓Jason更是興奮，惡魔知道他距離高潮也不遠了，於是他咬著牙加快了速度，讓下身的抽插變得更用力。「你真的是我的乖婊子。」他們的耳邊回盪著二人肉體交纏的聲音，讓汗水淋到的他們更情動。

I'm in love with a man, or worse, a demon.

「是的...嗯......啊...我是.......我是你的婊子......啊...你的.....啊，Jay！」Tim的後穴再一次開始劇烈地抽動，雙腿蹬直，眼睛往上翻，精液馬上自敏感的馬眼射到木祭台上。被小穴絞緊的Jason也咬著下巴，用力地在男生的穴中抽插數下，把精液射滿他的體內，讓扁平的肚皮稍微膨脹起來。Tim喘著氣，知道他們已經回不去，再也回不去了。

I'm going to hell with him.

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 惡魔x神父這個AU我一直都想要寫很久，沒有想到竟然會用在JayTim身上。結果寫了超級多！！
> 
> ＊ 我當然知道神父桶的存在，只是我好想看惡魔桶強上神父提。
> 
> ＊ 這個月總結寫了快9萬字，我快要瘋了ARHHHHHHH，雖然每次這樣說都會做不到，可我還是得說！我要休息一下！不過至少Blood & Lust一定會繼續每周四更新的hhhhhhhh
> 
> ＊ 準備一下下個月大少生賀之後，還有12月的TimDamiTim活動周，和自己打個氣
> 
> ＊ 這次JayTim Spooktober寫了好多沒有想過要寫的梗，也有寫過的吸血鬼AU和狼人AU。雖然有很多都寫得不是很習慣，但是還是很開心。狼人AU的話應該會有後續的嘿！
> 
> ＊ 再次感謝看到這裡的大家喔！喜歡你們鴨！！（比大心


End file.
